Money Can't Buy You Love
by Chenai
Summary: Jersey Stratagias is the equally successful sister of WWE Diva Trish Stratus. Involving herself in a beneficial no strings attached relationship with Randy Orton, who will she go to when things turn sour? Will John Cena be the answer to all her problems?
1. Chapter 1

**Money Can't Buy You Love**

**Chapter One:** Back to the Beginning

**Summary: **_Jersey Stratagias is the equally successful sister of WWE Diva Trish Stratus. Involving herself in a purely beneficial no strings attached relationship with Randy Orton, who will she turn to when things turn sour? Will John Cena be the answer to all her problems? _

**Author Note:**_ My last attempt at posting this story, as twice before it has been deleted for an unexplainable reason regarding the rating I gave it. Alot of people have been emailing me in regards to this story, so I'm going to give it one last shot. _

_**This story contains sexual content and strong language which should not be read by anyone who is under the legal age of consent in your area. **_

_I also do not own any characters portrayed, apart from Jersey. The rest are a fabrication of those we love to watch on WWE television each and every week. Also, any television programs mentioned are owned by their respectable networks and creators. _

_---------------------_

June 4th, 2004. : Raw in Albany, New York.

_Damn. How long does baggage claim take?_

Jersey Stratagias wasn't used to being delayed for anything. She had grown accustomed to things being taken care of for her, and had no experience when it came to airports and missing luggage. Taking an estimated eight flights a month, she could not remember a time where she had been left to deal with a problem with her flight or luggage. Instead she would have let her assistants handle it and would instead ponder the quickest way out of the airport without getting noticed, or worse, getting photographed by Paparazzi.

At a young twenty years of age, Jersey was already an established actress, not to mention a popular figure within the entertainment industry. You would often see her face splashed across the pages of various magazines, some admiring her talent while others would display her overwhelming beauty. With both Greek & Polish parents, the 5'3 Canadian beauty was well known for her exotic looks. Her hair, a natural blonde color, came way past her shoulders, and her eyes were a unique shade of brown. Her skin was a bronze color, and her body was athletic and toned due to the hours she had put in at the gym and her Pilates classes.

Tapping her freshly manicured fingers against the desk, Jersey was suddenly regretting taking time off. She purposely let out a sigh of impatience and briefly pulled down the Gucci frames that were covering her face, glaring at the trainee who was supposed to be helping her. Her look obviously worked, because soon after that the trainee hung up the phone and walked back over to the desk.

"That was my supervisor. I'm afraid there has been a problem with your luggage..."

"Problems can be fixed." Jersey quipped, moving her oversized frames back over her eyes. _And it better be fixable, if you know what's good for you..._

"Apparently your things were loaded on a flight to California."

_Just count to ten... _Jersey said to herself, repeating the practice her therapist had taught her. "Then have my stuff placed back on a flight to New York. Problem solved."

"I'm afraid that due to security reasons, we will not be able to get your belongings back to you until Thursday."

Taking in a deep breath, Jersey pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head and placed her LV bag on the desk. She rested her elbows on the hard surface and put her full weight on them, signaling for the trainee to come in closer. "Do you know who I am?"

The trainee nodded.

"And do you know who my Sister is?"

She nodded again.

"I'm here visiting her, which means I'll be traveling with her. Let me break this down for you. My sister is a professional wrestler and takes at least four flights a week. She travels to a different state every other day and spends less than six hours in each of them. Do you really think that with all that going on I am going to be able to pick my luggage up from here three days from now?"

The trainee shook her head.

"Then I suggest you find a way to get my things here before I find a way to call your manager and get you fired."

The trainee bit her tongue. She knew it would not be wise to mess with this woman. "I'll see what I can do."

"Good," Jersey smiled.

As she wrote down her details, the trainee couldn't help but roll her eyes. This woman had a serious attitude problem, and had obviously forgotten where she had come from.

That or something from her past had made her this way.

_**Later on that day...**_

Collecting what little possessions she had with her, Jersey stepped out of the cab and paid the driver, blessing him with a twenty dollar tip. He thanked her, and purposely watched as she walked away from him, admiring her curvaceous figure until she was finally out of sight. Jersey made her way to the back of the arena and stopped just by the entrance, looking up at the building, home of tonight's RAW taping.

_Wow... If only she had a camera. NOT._

Jersey passed security and greeted those who lingered in the hallway, not bothering to ask for directions as she began walking. Not watching where she was going, Jersey felt herself run directly into someone, a pair of hands snaking around her waist in order to stop her from falling. She looked up to meet the eyes of an all too familiar grinning Randy Orton.

"So we meet again."

_Unfortunately. _"How's it going, Randall?"

Jersey knew Randy from her last experience on the road. She had ended up involving herself in a relationship with the self proclaimed legend killer. It wasn't your usual boy/girl relationship where you would meet up for coffee, or would dine at posh restaurants, it was the kind of relationship where you would meet up at hotels and have wild, animalistic, no strings attached sex. Jersey had ended up falling in love with him, but had broke it off when she had heard him talking to Paul, degrading her as "nothing more than a piece of ass" and a "cheating whore".

Yes, she was cheating. She had been in a relationship when the two started hooking up, but she felt it harsh that the man she was cheating with was calling her names like slut and whore. That and she honestly felt that they were more than fuck buddies. She thought that they were going to be together and that she would break up with her boyfriend and they would live happily ever after. Instead he had ended up breaking her heart.

"No need to be so formal," Randy smirked. "But since you ask, I'm actually doing pretty bad. Infact I guess you could say that I'm feeling pretty heartbroken.." He explained, pouting.

_Psh. You don't know the meaning of heartbreak._ "Yeah? How come?"

"Well this amazing, sexy blonde I met who just so happens to be the baby sister of a certain WWE Diva, left me after months of wild, passionate, out of control sex, and never even picked up the phone or wrote a letter to explain herself."

She frowned, crossing her arms. "What if she had a reason for leaving you?"

"Then I wouldn't believe her," He shrugged, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Well. I've got to say that I'm quite surprised that you didn't write a kiss and tell, just to get back at me." She commented.

"Who said I was talking about you?" He grinned. "But nah, you can't send newspapers shit like that. You have to save those stories for the top shelf magazines. Especially after some of the things you and I used to do."

She took in a deep breath, her mind going crazy as she began to reminisce on what he was talking about. "I need to go find my sister."

"I missed you, Jers." He said all of a sudden, catching her off guard.

She rolled her eyes. "Just like you miss every other girl you've slept with, right?"

"You were different," He shot back. "You knew the way I like it."

"Do you know where my sister is, or not?" She huffed, annoyed by him now.

Letting out a sigh, Randy pointed on down the hall. "Turn left. It's the first door on your right."

"Thank you." She said, turning to walk away from him.

Randy's hand closed around her wrist as he pulled her back a few paces.

"What?" She snapped.

"How about we meet up later, to you know.. Catch up."

_I know exactly what you want to catch up on..._ "Well I don't know, Rand. I'll have to check my schedule and get back to you."

The grip he had on her loosened, while a small smile played across his face. _Playing hard to get, I can handle that._

**----------------**

"So then she told me that I'd have to wait 'till Thursday to get my luggage. Can you believe that?"

Trish Stratus rolled her eyes. Although she loved her baby sister to death, she had to admit that sometimes Jersey could take natural, everyday occurrences to heart. She partly blamed this on her sister's career. She felt as though her management would shelter her, pulling her into the fake world of showbiz.

"That's terrible, Sis."

Jersey nodded, rifling through Trish's belongings as she searched for a fresh set of clothes. "But you know what's worse? I saw Randy today."

Trish froze. She knew all about their past. "What did he want?"

She shrugged, holding one of Trish's shirts to her chest as she admired herself in the mirror. "It's Randy. What do you think he wants?"

"I hope you told him where to go," Trish frowned. "You know what happened last time you got involved with him. He ended up breaking your heart. Do you remember that?"

"Well you remind me of it enough," She snapped, placing the shirt back into her bag. "Besides, I hardly even spoke to him. It's not like I'm going to jump into bed with him or something."

"You did last time," She retorted, folding her arms.

"Yeah, well. I'm older and wiser now, aren't I?"

"By one year, sis.." Trish corrected, holding back a laugh.

"Okay, okay. Trust me, alright? Even if I did get involved with Randy again, I would never, ever sleep with him."

**That was three hours ago.**

"Oooh, Randy..."

Jersey gripped the back of the couch for support as Randy continued to pleasure her, the conversation she'd had with her sister nothing but a distant thought as she enjoyed what he was doing to her.

Randy traveled back up to her body and kissed her, allowing her to taste her own juices while he used his hands to unbutton her shirt. "You like that baby?"

"Yes," She whimpered, jerking her head back as he continued to kiss and lick her upper body.

"Good. Because we're only just getting started."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:**_It's been so long. Check my profile for more information on everything. But yes, this is my first update! I've got more chapters ready for this story, but they just need rewriting. I'm going to get on that though because I know alot of people liked this before it got taken down. Anyways, as always I own nothing apart from Jersey anddd... Please read and review?!_

_To all those who reviewed the first chapter: THANK YOU! and I hope you enjoy the second (If you haven't given up from lack of updates) I love you guys :) your words motivate me._

_**----------------------**_

RAW : August 2nd, 2004.

Jersey strolled down the corridor, her beautiful blonde hair cascading down her back in a formation of lose curls. Her high-heeled Emporio Armani shoes made a tapping noise every time they came in contact with the tiled flooring while her freshly manicured hands rested on her hips. While everyone around her was dressed down in sweats, Jersey had made a point to dress in her finest Nicola Finetti dress and a pair of True Religion jeans which showed off her figure perfectly.

Upon entering the catering lounge, Jersey took the time to look around, her eyes scanning the various tables before stopping at one in particular. Sat in the far corner of the room was Randy joined by Dave Bautista, Ric Flair and Paul Levesque.

A small smile escaped her as she laid her eyes on Randy. The two were still heavily involved and would meet up regularly to divulge in wild sex sessions, some happening back at the hotel, while others would take place in an empty part of the arena while nobody was around.

Jersey eventually took a seat beside her sister who was sat eating with Amy Dumas. "What's up ladies?"

"Nothing much, J." Amy replied, shooting her friend a warm smile. "Just disccusing tonights agenda."

"Ooh, right. You've got that whole Kane storyline to follow, right?" She said while picking at her sisters plate.

The three girls continued to talk until enough was enough and Trish got antsy and ordered Jersey to go get her own food. Finally obliging, she trailed towards the catering line and dished herself a plate of salad. Turning, she felt the plate suddenly connect with her chest and drop to the ground, leaving a mix of salad and mayonnaise splattering all over her beloved item of clothing. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed, ready to give the perpetrator a piece of her mind. "LOOK WHAT YOU-"

Jersey looked up, her face softening when she met Randy's eyes. "Did." She finished, lowering her voice.

"Watch where you're going, blondie." Randy spat harshly.

She blinked a couple of times. _Blondie? She had a name. One that you would usually find him calling out every night. What was his problem?_

"Uh, sorry?" She frowned, highly confused by his attitude.

"Why don't you swing by my hotel room later on and show me just how sorry you are, sweetheart." Randy remarked, erupting a laugh from his three Evolution team mates who stood close by. "I'll be sure to give you a good work out."

"How about you drop dead?" She suggested, narrowing her eyes.

"Touchy," He chuckled, raising his hands in mock-defense. "How about I give you something else to touch, huh?"

"Save your breath for your blow up doll, Randy." Jersey replied, turning on her heel and straight towards the exit of the catering hall. There was no way in hell she was going to stand there and let him speak to her like that._ What had gotten into him?_

Entering the empty womens locker room, she discarded of the salad-stained shirt and zipped open her bag to look for something new to wear. She didn't even notice Randy follow her in, admiring the great view he had of her backside as she bent down to search through her things.

"Wow, a little less clothing and you're all ready for me." He quipped, causing her to turn around and look at him.

"Can I help you?"

"I just stopped by to give you my room key for tonight," He shrugged, extending his arm.

She scoffed. Was he serious? After the way he had treated her in front of everybody? "What makes you think I want it?"

He chuckled and stepped closer to her. "Baby, you always want it."

Rolling her eyes she stepped back and pulled a fitted Aerosmith t-shirt over her head. "I'm not going to keep doing this with you, Randy. I can't..."

"Doing what?" He blinked.

"This!" She exclaimed, waving her arms about. "I'm not a doll, okay? You can't just play with me whenever you feel like it. I have feelings, you know? You just embarrassed me out there in front of everybody and you don't even have the courtesy to say you're sorry! Not to mention that the dress you just ruined was designer!"

"So I'll replace it," He shrugged. "And besides. I thought you didn't want people to know about us?"

"But that doesn't mean that you have to treat me like shit in front of everybody!" She stressed, letting out an exasperated sigh.

She ran a hand over her face and turned away from him, taking in a few deep breaths as she tried to calm the tears that were determined to spill from her eyes. She didn't want him to see her cry or to see the affect he was having on her; that he'd always had on her. As far as he was aware, she was in it for the sex just like him.

Moving behind her, Randy's arms made their way around her waist. "So how about that room key, huh?"

Jersey separated herself from him and turned back around, ready to decline his offer and to tell him where he could stick it. Instead she took a look into his piercing blue eyes and felt herself become lost. She knew she should say no, her head was telling her so, but her heart? It was saying something completely different. With a slight nod, she took the key from his hands and shoved it in her pocket.

He shot her a satisfied smirk. "I'll see you later then.."

And with that, he was gone. Falling back against the wall, Jersey allowed herself to slide down and brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them with her arms as she finally allowed herself to cry.

_**Later on that night...**_

It was hours after they'd had sex and Jersey was still awake, wrapped in his arms and listening to him sleep. The peaceful atmosphere of his hotel room was destroyed by the screaming inside of her head. She knew in her right mind that she shouldn't be there, that he was using her, but even worse she was plagued by the sanction that he could never really love her. That he only wanted her for sex.

She took a hold of the hand that was draped over her chest and began playing with his fingers, letting out a quiet sigh as she racked her brain for a solution to this problem. She knew that the only solution she had was to leave and get away from him, but a part of her didn't want to. _She couldn't, could she?_

After what must have been hours of deliberation, Jersey ever so carefully untangled herself from his arms and got out of bed. She collected her discarded clothes and pulled them on, taking her cell phone from her purse as she hit speed dial #3.

"I know it's late, but I need a favor..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I Wanna Get to Know Ya**

**A/N/DISCLAIMER:** _Another chapter for you! This one is kind of short so sorry about that. Expect frequent updates from this story at the moment as I have alot of stuff written for it already. As always I own nothing apart from Jersey. Please read and review!_

_I also just wanted to say that I wrote this before Eddie's untimely death but decided to keep his involvement in the story as I enjoy writing what I believe he was like and what a wonderful friend he must have been. R.I.P Eddie!_

_Oh, and if you're interested I've just reposted chapter one of "Trials of Love" all rewritten and such. I've also added a chapter to Wedding Planner II. Just wanted to throw that out there since I know it's been a long time and some of you may not have realized since I haven't updated in a while. MUCH LOVE_

Recco101: Glad you loved it :) Thanks for reviewing. x

billi0n-d0llar-princ3ss: Here's an update as promised!! Enjoy. x

socalledsara: I know LOL. I needed to get my butt into gear! But thank you for putting the story on alert and keeping faith lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!! x

gurl42069: Will he ever say sorry? hmm. LOL. Thanks for reviewing x

xAttitudex: I'm glad! Enjoy x

----------------------------

SMACKDOWN TAPING in HOUSTON, TX : August 3, 2004.

Pushing her Gucci frames to the top of her head, Jersey took in a deep breath. Here she was in Houston, precisely 197 miles from San Antonio where hours before she had been enjoying RAW -- And enjoying Randy.

Her call last night had been to Eddie Guerrero: A key player on WWE's Smackdown show and one of her closest friends. She had known Eddie and his family for a long time and knew that if she ever had a problem or needed them than she could always depend on them to be there for her.

_Case in point; she had a problem. She needed to get away from Randy. _

Eddie was completely unaware of her relationship with Randy and it was something that she planned on keeping a secret. She knew that if he had any idea of what they had been doing than his Latin temper would most definitely be let off of its leash and pointed in the Legend Killers direction. Instead, she had convinced Eddie that she wanted to travel with him for visiting purposes and had took the three hour journey to meet him there in Houston, home of tonights Smackdown taping.

After checking with security, Jersey took some directions off of the guards and made her way towards the mens locker room, stopping once she finally reached it. Without thinking of knocking, she pushed open the door and walked inside, her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets when she got a look at what was infront of her.

John Cena had just walked out of the shower room and was in the process of wrapping a towel around his waist, not quick enough for Jersey's wandering eyes. "Impressive," She grinned.

John looked up to meet the blue eyes of a beautiful blonde haired woman. He recognized her straight away from her television show and noted how much hotter she looked in real life. "Thanks," He smirked, maintaining his composure despite the pool of drool that was beginning to form at his feet. "And may I ask what Jersey Stratagias is doing in the men's locker room ogling my goodies?"

"Actually-" She trailed off, not knowing his name.

"John," He finished for her, smiling.

"Actually _John_," She repeated, resting a hand on her hip. "I'm looking for Eddie Guerrero, have you seen him?"

If by magic, the locker room door swung open and the man himself of question walked in. Upon seeing Jersey his face lit up, a wide smile spreading across his face as he caught the petite girl in his arms for a hug, lifting her off of her feet.

"You made it," He said, placing her back down and stepping back to take a good long look at her. "And you brought some new features." He finished, raising a brow.

Jersey blushed as he pointed to her chest. She'd recently had her breasts enhanced from a B to a sensible C cup. She'd always been very self conscious of her chest, so once she was able to afford it she took the plunge and got the surgery that she had so desperately wanted. "Um, yeah... But it's been so long, Eduardo! I'd even started to forget what your smile looked like..."

"All the brighter now you're here, Mami. It's going to be great having you on the road with us."

Johns mouth dropped open. _She was going to be traveling with them? What was this? Christmas?_ _He couldn't wait to tell Randy about this one. He was going to be so jealous._

"Yeah, I'm so excited." She smiled. "But are you sure I wont get in the way?"

"Of course not," He insisted, putting an arm around her. He took the opportunity to look at John who seemed to be in a world of his own. "I take if you've met John?" He said, whispering in her ear. "Be careful around him, okay? He has a reputation with the women. He's also good friends with Randy Orton. I'm sure you've heard all about him."

She swallowed hard, managing to shrug. "Um. I've passed him in the halls once or twice."

He nodded his head. "Well I'm glad you've stayed away from him. He's even worse."

She felt a pang of guilt hit her. She'd never lied to Eddie before, but deep down she knew that keeping her fling with Randy from him would be a good thing. He would be absolutely devastated if he knew about them. She was actually surprised that he had not found out already. She knew Randy had blabbed to a few people, some of which didn't know how to keep their mouths shut.

She looked back over at John who still hadn't said a word and proceeded to wave a hand infront of his face. He jumped, returning from whatever planet he had been visiting which made Eddie chuckle. He knew just what he was thinking; if he was ten years younger and didn't think of Jersey like she was his daughter than he would probably think it to.

"So," Eddie spoke up. "How long will you be traveling with us for, Mami?"

Jersey shrugged. She hadn't really thought about it. "I'm not that sure, Eduardo. We're not going to be filming again for awhile, so I guess I'll see what happens. I just wanted to take some time to chill out and be with those people that matter the most, you know?"

Eddie cocked a brow. He wasn't the slightest bit convinced by that. Jersey knew the business well enough to know that it was far from a place where you could "chill out". Infact, if anything time on the road would put her under even more stress than she felt already. "Than why not travel with RAW? Don't get me wrong, Princess. I'm overjoyed to see you, but you know more people, not to mention that your sister is there too. Why would you temporarily forget all of that and come here?"

She frowned. He knew her too well. "Maybe I wanted a change?"

"Maybe there's something you're not telling me?" Eddie retorted.

"Maybe I don't want to tell you?"

"Maybe you should consider telling me before I drag it out of you?"

"Maybe we should all stop maybe'ing?" John added, receiving death stares from both Eddie & Jersey.

"If you don't want to tell me, than thats fine." Eddie shrugged, giving in. "I'll go talk to the boss about you traveling with us. I'm sure he wont mind. You can room with me too. Maybe than I'll have a better chance of finding out just whats up with you, huh?"

"I doubt it," She mumbled.

She groaned in frustration as Eddie reached forward and messed up her hair. "I'll catch you later, kiddo." Eddie chuckled, kissing her forehead before turning his attention to John. "And you," He said, his tone changing. "Make sure you look after her, understand me Cena? And keep those hands to yourself. If not you'll have me to deal with."

He nodded. Satisfied with his warning, Eddie took off, leaving the two of them in an awkward silence. John scratched the back of his head while Jersey reached into her purse and pulled out her compact, applying some more gloss to her lips. "So," She finally said, closing the compact. "Are you a big superstar on this show, or what?"

Though Eddie's warning was still fresh in his mind, John knew he had to take his chance. With a line like that it would have been criminal for him not to hit on her. "You bet baby," He smirked, stepping closer. "I'm the _biggest_ superstar you will ever meet."

A smile played on her lips. She knew where this was going. "Is that so?" She replied, sexual innuendo slurring off of every word that she spoke. "And are you flexible? Because wrestlers have to be flexible, right?"

He licked his lips. "You wanna find out?"

Taking a step forward, Jersey made sure the smell of her perfume was available to his senses. "Do you really think you could keep up with me John?" She said in an audible whisper.

"Oh baby, I'm positive. How about we-"

He was interrupted by "Goodies" which blasted out from her cell phone. Making distance between the two of them, Jersey reached for her purse and took out her T-Mobile sidekick which John noticed was decorated in pink diamonds, along with some white ones that sketched out a perfectly aligned Canadian flag in the centre. Checking the caller ID, Jersey felt the need to roll her eyes.

It was Randy.

She glanced at John who had his hands slung in his pockets and was gazing around the room and turned away from him. "Can I help you?" She answered in an annoyed tone.

"Jersey?" Came Randy's muffled voice. "Where the fuck are you? I woke up and you were gone. We were meant to go get breakfast this morning, remember?" He didn't give her a chance to answer. "Look, forget all that. How quickly can you get here? Orton juniors getting lonely, Jers. I think he needs some attention."

She rolled her eyes. "How about a week from never? It's over, okay? We're through. Whatever we were, whatever you wanted us to be, it's not happening. I don't ever want to hear from you again! I'm officially out of your life. Not that it should matter though, right? I was never a part of it to begin with. Cya."

She hung up quickly, tossing the sidekick back into her purse. That was a huge step for her and she could feel herself on the brink of tears. John came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, sending shivers down her spine. "Ex boyfriend?"

She looked up at him. "Something like that."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 5: TIME FLIES BY WHEN YOU'RE FALLING IN LOVE**

**A/N:** Another chapter for you all! Hope you like it enough to read and review. Muaha. And if you haven't already check out some of my other stories as I'm getting on top of my updating now. I own nothing apart from Jersey, though if John wants to sell himself to me then... LOL! enjoy.

Thanks to the reviewers :) love you guys.

**------------------------------------**

August 12, 2004. : Smackdown in Detroit, Michigan

It had been a week since Jersey had met John and the two of them were as thick as thieves. In those short seven days she had taken the time to get to know him and had come to the conclusion that he wasn't so bad after all. They had spent most of their time together talking and getting to know each other whether it was during the various work-out sessions John had dragged her on or at the back of the arena before one of his matches. They were becoming extremely close and with John around Jersey barely even acknowledged Randy's existence.

She looped her arm through Eddie's as they walked down the hall together. "The shirt you're wearing is a little big for you, isn't it?"

Jersey looked down at what she was wearing and shrugged. She had a large Boston Red Sox throwback covering her upper half with a pair of dirty denim jeans taking care of the bottom. "It's Johns." She admitted. "He left it in my room last night."

Eddie's eyes narrowed. "Just what goes on behind that adjoined door, mami? Or don't I want to know?"

Realizing how she had sounded, Jersey was quick to correct herself. "Nothing like that happened, I swear."

---

_Jersey slid the key card through the lock and pushed her hotel room door, holding it open for John as he entered second, placing the "do not disturb" sign up before closing it behind him. _

_"I'm never leaving this room again," Jersey groaned, collapsing on the bed._

_John laughed, hanging up his jacket. The two had gone out for some dinner only to be hounded by fans who wanted pictures and autographs from the two of them. They must have signed over a hundred autographs between them._

_"Hey, atleast nobody asked you to talk to their wife while you were taking a leak," John frowned, bringing up his own personal experience._

_"I still can't believe that!" She said, sitting herself up. "I mean, don't you ever think of using a stall? What if somebody takes a look and sells their story to The Enquirer or something?"_

_"I wouldn't mind," He smiled proudly. "There's nothing wrong with what I've got going on downstairs."_

_"I know. I copped a look last week, remember?" She pointed out with a grin. "You really should learn to cover up quicker."_

_"You didn't give me chance!" He argued. "You didn't even bother to knock."_

_"True," She giggled, pulling herself up. "Wanna see whats on TV?"_

_"Sure," He shrugged, flopping down on the couch. She settled down beside him and flicked through the channels._

_"Sports Center!" John exclaimed, reaching for the remote._

_"No way," Jersey replied, holding it away from him. "I'm not watching it."_

_There was a struggle over the remote as John easily came out on top, tickling at her sides until she gave in and handed it over. John set the TV to ESPN and placed it on the arm of the couch, sitting back happily while Jersey crossed her arms and sulked._

_"Fine. But don't blame me if I fall asleep."_

"That better be all that happened," Eddie warned.

"It was," She insisted, sticking to her story. "You need to get your mind out of the gutter."

He laughed, adjusting the bag that was slung over his shoulder. He'd been winding Jersey up over her relationship with John for days. There was a definite attraction between the two of them, one that Eddie and the rest of the locker room could see.

Eddie stopped walking and turned to face her. "You like him, right?"

"If I say yes than are you going to hurt him in some way?" Jersey asked warily, crossing her arms.

"No," He replied, shaking his head. "Not unless he gives me a reason to."

Avoiding his eyes, Jersey pushed her shoe against the concrete flooring, drawing imaginary circles with her foot. "I guess..."

"You guess?" He mimicked. "Let's try yes, Mami. You're like a pair of love-struck teenagers. Not to mention that all John seems to be talking about lately is you."

She looked up. "Really!?"

He nodded. "Ask anyone and they'll tell you the same."

She smiled as they continued walking down the hall, stopping outside of the men's locker room. "John has his own locker room, so how about you go find him and tell him how you feel?" Eddie suggested.

"I don't know about that, but I am going to go find him." She confirmed. "I'll see you later?"

He nodded. "Let me know if you need a ride back to the hotel."

"Will do. Oh and Eddie? If anything does happen between us... We've got your blessing, right? Because you said that-"

He waved her off. "Forget what I said last week. Deep down John's a good kid. I told you about his past because I wanted you to be aware of it before you even considered a relationship with him, but if you think he deserves a chance than go for it. Everyone is capable of change. Just look at me!"

"Your the poster child for change," She stated matter-of-factly. "But thanks."

He nodded and disappeared inside of the mens locker room as Jersey continued on down the hall in search of John. Usually you'd be able to pinpoint his whereabouts due to the faint sound of rap music that would be heard coming from his direction, but this week things seemed unusually quiet. After taking directions from a stagehand she managed to find his locker room and didn't hesitate on knocking.

There was no reply.

She waited a few seconds before finally entering, her eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness of the room as she took a look around. She squinted, focusing on the figure of a man sat on the couch. "John?"

He said nothing. _What was wrong with him?_ Flipping on the lights, she took a step towards him and waved her hand infront of his face. "Earth to John. Do you copy?"

When he did eventually look up at her, Jersey noted that he had an unusual look in his eyes. It was one that she had never seen from him, but something that she was familiar with from various arguments she'd had with Randy in the past. "Um, are you okay?"

"Is it true?" He asked all of a sudden, his voice shaky.

She swallowed hard. "Is what true? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Jers. You know what I'm talking about. Is it true?"

She took in a deep breath. "Who told you?"

His face softened as his look of anger was replaced with one of hurt. He'd been sat there praying that this was all a lie, that Randy's claims were nothing but bullshit. "Who do you think?"

----

_"Hello?"_

_"John!" Came Randy's voice on the other end of the phone. "What's up man?"_

_"Hey," John said in a whisper, glancing at Jersey who was asleep on the couch. "Look dude, I can't really talk right now..."_

_"You've got a girl there, haven't you?" Randy laughed. "John Cena you sly dog! Is she hot?"_

_"It's not like that," John insisted, quietly making his way into the bathroom so he didn't wake her. "We're just friends."_

_"Friends?" Randy repeated. "Does such a thing exist between the opposite sexes?"_

_"Not in your case," He retorted, gently shutting the door. "But for real man... This girl? She's amazing. She's smart, she's talented, she can make me laugh..."_

_"Enough of that. What's she look like?"_

_"She's beautiful," John admitted. "She's famous, to. I think you'd recognize her."_

_"Famous, huh?" Randy replied. This was starting to sound awfully like a girl he knew... "Whats her name?"_

_"Jersey Stratagias," He announced proudly. _

_"Jersey?" Randy said after a long pause. "Jersey's there?"_

_"Yep. She's traveling with Eddie," He explained. "Why? You met her before?"_

_"I hate to be the one to break it to you, man. But I've been hitting that for months. Years even.."_

_John froze. "What? What are you talking about?" _

_"I've known Jersey for years. She used to travel with her sister back in the day. I was seeing her then, too. She disappeared for awhile when she hit the big time, but she showed up a couple of weeks ago and things carried on from where they left off."_

_John was in shock. "For real?"_

_"No lie," Randy replied. "I never saw her as the type that gets around, but..."_

_"Look dude, I'll call you later." John interrupted. "Bye."_

_He hung up his cell and clutched it into his hand, heading back out to Jersey where he was ready to have it out with her. However, when he saw her lay there sleeping, he changed his mind. He couldn't. _

_----_

"Thats why you left, isn't it?" Jersey asked numbly.

He nodded his head. "I left you that note saying that I'd gone to the gym, but... I just needed to clear my head. How could you not tell me about you and Randy, Jers? He's my best friend, and you? You're..." He trailed off. "I dunno what you are."

"You never asked me about my past relationships, John." She replied weakly. "I didn't think that it was important."

"Of course it's important." He argued, throwing his hands up. "He's the reason you left RAW, isn't he?"

Her lack of response gave John his answer. He took in a deep breath and rubbed his temple, doing his best to stay calm under the circumstances. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You want the honest truth?" She said finally, close to tears. "Randy is the reason I came here. But you? You're the reason I stayed. There was nothing between Randy and I. It was just...-"

"Sex." He finished for her.

She nodded, a single tear running down her cheek. She was trying so hard to cut Randy out of her life, but somehow he was still managing to affect everything that she did.

"I have feelings for you, Jersey." John admitted, catching her off guard.

Her head jerked up. "What?"

"I have feelings for you," He said as he rose from his seat, taking a step towards her.

"You do?" She sniffled.

"I do," He confirmed, using his thumb to wipe away her tears. "And the thought of you with anyone else? It bugs the hell out of me. Thats why I was so bothered by what Randy told me."

"I don't want anyone else, John." Jersey insisted, staring straight into his eyes. "I want you."

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her ever so slowly. Jersey returned it and tangled her arms around his neck, the two finally separating when oxygen became a problem. John rested his forehead against hers and smiled. "So what does this mean?"

"What do you want it to mean, John?" Jersey retorted, making it clear that the ball was in his court.

"I want us to be together," He said, much to her delight. "I wanna be with you."

"I was hoping you'd say that," She smiled as the two shared another breathtaking kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Swapping Sisters**

**A/N:** _This isn't my favorite chapter but oh well. Hopefully you guys will like it:) As you know, all I own is Jersey. _

_Please read & review and a big thanks to everyone who has so far. I love you guys!!!_

-------------------

Summerslam : August 15, 2004 in Toronto, Canada.

John sat back on the fold-up chair as Jersey straddled his lap and continued to place kisses all over him. Her hands slipped underneath his Patriots jersey and ran up and down his chest while her lips descended on his for a passion-fueled kiss. She smiled against him when she felt his lower body react to her touch but decided to end their make out session by climbing off of him. The look of frustration on John's face was hard to miss as Jersey distanced herself from him. "Don't you have a promo to make?"

"Yeah.. But it looks like I'll be needing a cold shower now," John frowned.

"I can tell," She grinned, resting a hand on her hip. "But while you do that I'm gonna' check in with my sister. She called me earlier and told me about this stupid diva dodgeball match Vince has lined up.."

"She's back in her hometown and they're putting her in a dodge ball contest against a bunch of unexperienced models?" John shook his head in disbelief. "If I was her, I'd be pissed."

"She is," Jersey stated matter-of-factly. "I'll be back before your match, okay?"

"Okay babe."

As she turned to leave, John reached out and pulled her back to him. "What? I don't get a proper goodbye?"

She giggled and climbed back onto his lap as he pushed back a strand of her pretty blonde hair and kissed her.

Jersey remained with John for another five minutes before eventually heading out of the locker room and down the hall. She had a wide smile plastered across her beautiful face and felt like she was on top of the world.

When Jersey had ended things with Randy she had sworn to herself that she not would allow herself to trust another man so easily, however with John she could feel herself breaking all of her own rules. She was falling for him. His good nature and gentleman qualities had sent her head over heels and he had made it clear from the very start that he was with her for something more than her physical appearance.

_--_

_Johns wrapped his arms around Jersey's waist and pulled her in for another breathtaking kiss. Her lips parted and his tongue entered her mouth, tasting her, causing her to moan against his lips. She thread her fingers through his damp hair as he moved even closer to her, sucking on her bottom lip as his hands travelled down to her waist. _

_Before things could go any further, John broke the kiss and pulled away. She gazed at him lovingly, yet confused to as why he had stopped._

_"Look Jers, I want this... I really, really do..." John started, trailing off._

_"But?" She pressed._

_"But.. I've been with alot of girls.. ALOT..."_

_"You're killing the moment, John.." Jersey frowned, crossing her arms._

_"No, no. It's just... I like you alot," John admitted with a sigh. "You're not like all those other girls I've been with. I don't want to rush things with you, ya know? I want it to be kinda-"_

_"Special?" She finished for him._

_He nodded and uncrossed her arms for her, pulling her in close. "Special."_

_--_

_**"You idiot! Look what you've done!"**_

_**"It was an accident, Trish. Don't get your panties in a twist."**_

Jersey entered the women's locker room and walked up behind Lisa Marie, resting her hands on her shoulders as the raven haired beauty looked up and smiled at her. "Who shit in my sisters cornflakes?" She asked in a whisper.

"I dunno about that but red over there just spilt hot coffee all over Trish." Lisa whispered back.

Jersey cringed. "Did she apologize?"

"If she did you think that Trish would be ripping her a new one right now?" Lisa pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Good point." Trish was admittedly not the diva search girls biggest fan but she was a strong believer in equal opportunity and had given them the same chance that some of the other women had given her back when she was a contracted fitness model with no previous ring experience. However, the fairness she had shown these girls was being put to the test and thrown back in her face by this disrespectful bitch stood in front of her.

"Chill out, sis." Jersey warned, stepping in to stop the two of them

"Chill out? This girl has no respect whatsoever. You come in here, you swan around like you own the place and you completely disregard the rest of us despite the fact that we have worked our asses off to get where we are today-"

"So have I!" Christy Hemme argued.

"Worked hard at what? Spreading your legs?" Trish countered, making the other girls snigger.

"Okay, that's enough." Jersey said, trying not to laugh herself. "Just relax..."

"Relax? This isn't even my shirt she ruined, it's yours."

"WHAT!?" Jersey pulled the shirt closer until she realized that it was infact her own custom made Marc Jacobs tank top. "Okay, carry on."

Trish was about to continue on with her tirade against the red head but stopped when she heard a knock on the door. Vince McMahon walked in seconds later followed by who Jersey imagined was his assistant and spoke to them all for a second before addressing her personally.

"Ah Jersey," He smiled, extending his hand. "I must say that its a pleasure to see you again. Congratulations on your success."

"Thanks Vince," Jersey smiled, shaking his hand. "It's a blessing."

"Well you deserve it. It was brought to my attention that you're going to be travelling with us for awhile. How are you finding it so far?"

"Hectic, but great. It's fun just being a fan again."

"Good, good." He said with a nod. "Now there's something that I wanted to ask you..."

Half an hour later and Jersey was walking with Trish down the corridor after the RAW diva's shocking loss against the diva search girls in the dodgeball contest. Vince had asked Jersey if she would host the event and she had happily agreed only to find herself regretting her decision now when she had to listen to her sister complain. She was livid. Trish couldn't believe that they; the real athletes, had been defeated by a bunch of bimbos in a competition that was completely unscripted.

"It was a total fluke," Trish huffed.

"Whatever you say, chica." Jersey giggled.

"So anyway," Trish started, keen to change the subject. "We never really discussed why you left..."

Jersey felt herself tense up. Trish had no idea that she had been seeing Randy again. "Maybe I just wanted a change of scenery?"

"After two weeks?" She frowned. "You didn't even tell me you were leaving."

"I'm sorry," She sighed. "But it was a sudden thing. Smackdown was being taped a couple of hours away and I wanted to see Eddie.."

"And then you met John and abandoned me completely," Trish added jokingly. "Thanks alot, Sis."

Jersey shook her head and smiled as they continued walking. Her good mood was put down a peg when she saw Randy heading towards them with his usual cocky expression spread across his handsome face. _She'd be smiling too if she was an hour away from winning her first World Championship against Chris Benoit._

"Hello ladies," Randy smirking, paying special attention to Trish. "How are you this evening?"

Jersey found herself speechless. It had been the first time that they had seen each other since she had left him in Houston and Randy was stood there barely even acknowledging her existence. She felt like waving a hand infront of her face, or better yet her ass.. That was sure to get his attention.

"Hi," Trish replied dryly. She wasn't exactly sweet on Randy after the way he had treated her sister before. Little did she know that history had repeated itself and he had done exactly the same thing to her less than a month ago.

"My Trish. May I just say that you are looking very beautiful tonight," Randy complimented, watching Jersey's reaction out of the corner of his eye.

Realizing straight away that Randy was trying to make her jealous, it took everything that Jersey had to stop her from rolling her eyes. He was unbelievable. _Unbe.fucking.leavable._

"Thank you," Trish replied, crossing her arms.

"John's looking for you, Jersey." Randy said waving her off. "Trish, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Deep down Jersey was hurt by his dismissive tone but she was not prepared to admit that to him or anyone else. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she turned on her heel and stomped off down the hall.

_**Later on that night...**_

Jersey rested her head on John's chest and swung her legs up onto the couch as he put his arms around her and pulled her in closer, breathing in the strong scent of her perfume. She yawned and shifted against him, enjoying their alone time. She didn't know why but she and John could sit in complete silence and not need to say a word. Being held like this was also a foreign concept to Jersey. Randy had never held her, he was always straight down to business. He'd made it clear from the very start that he was looking for sex, not a cuddling buddy.

As if on cue, Randy entered the locker room and looked over at the love birds. He felt a wave of jealousy hit him as he saw Jersey wrapped up in his best friends arms._ That was __**his**__ girl. She'd been __**his**__ first._

"Not interrupting anything, am I?"

Jersey's eyes flickered open to look at Randy, He was wearing a pair of black dress pants with a black button up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up and a few of the buttons undone. His hair was perfectly gelled and he had his newly won championship belt draped over his shoulder.

"Would you leave if you did?" Jersey asked.

"No," He replied grinning.

John got up and embraced Randy in a man hug. He hadn't let Randy's previous relationship with Jersey affect their friendship and had done his best to forget about the past and move on. "Congratulations, man. How does it feel to be the youngest champ in history?"

"Great," He admitted smiling. "It's kinda surreal, but great."

Jersey smiled ever so slightly. Although her pride would not let her admit it she was happy for him and proud of what he had achieved. She'd watched him work his ass off to get where he was and even though she could not respect him as a person, she had to give him credit for all that he had done professionally.

"And to add to the night, I have this red hot date lined up which is guaranteed to end well, if you know what I mean." Randy grinned, licking his lips. "And that's where you come in, my friend. I have a favour to ask."

"Shoot," John shrugged.

"Well. I'm running low on rubbers and I wondered if you had any?"

Jersey almost choked. _Was he deliberately trying to wind her up?_

"Uhh," John stumbled, eyeing Jersey. "Sure man..."

He made his way over to his belongings, leaving Jersey and Randy alone.

"So who's the whore?" She asked bitterly.

"Your sister."

"WHAT!?"

Randy had a satisfied smirk on his face. He knew he'd won this round. John walked back over to them and handed him what he had asked for while eyeing Jersey who looked like she was about to explode with anger.

Randy excused himself, but not before sending Jersey a wink that went un noticed by John. Once he was gone, Jersey rose from her seat and threw her arms up in the air. "My Sister!? What the HELL is he playing at!?"

"Babe..." John said, taking a step closer to her.

"I mean, how could she be so stupid? She doesn't even like him!"

"Babe..." John repeated, moving even closer.

"He's obviously only using her for one thing, and that's se-"

John silenced her with a kiss. His plan seemed to work because as predicted, once they pulled away she was silent.

"What was I saying again?"

"Beats me," He grinned, holding her close.

"So you were pretty prepared back then, huh?" She teased.

"Well..." John began, searching for the right words. "If it happens, I want us to be ready."

She smiled, placing a gentle kiss on the lips. "Very sensible of you, Mr. Cena."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?**

**A.N/DISCLAIMER:** _Short chapter I know -slaps wrist- but I just wanted to put something out there to keep you all going. Updates have been rare for me lately due to the new job I've started but hopefully this will tide you over for alittle while. As always I own nothing apart from Jersey and please read and review :). Thanks to everyone who has so far! You guys motivate me to update, trust me!_

**-------------------------**

October 4th, 2004 : Day after No Mercy.

Jersey bit her tongue and held her cell phone a few inches away from her ear. She had to, otherwise she was likely to snap at Trish who was on the other end, describing in great detail how wonderful Randy was and all the kind gestures he had made to her over the past twenty days.

Not only was she having to deal with her sisters rambling, but she had also inherited a killer hangover from the previous nights events. John had defeated Booker T in his final 'bout in the best of five series and himself, Jersey, Eddie, Rey, Dawn, Jackie, Charlie & Torrie had all gone out to celebrate. Well one celebratory drink had turned into two, two had turned into three, and the next thing she remembered was waking up and making a quick dash to the bathroom in order to throw up the contents of her stomach.

"And then he bought me flowers. Roses! I couldn't believe it, Jers!"

"Aren't flowers supposed to mean 'I'm sorry'?" Jersey thought out loud, resting back on the bed.

"Eh?" Her sister answered, puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, it's one of those things right? Flowers mean I'm 'sorry' and chocolates say 'I love you.' Has he bought you chocolates yet?"

Her silence gave Jersey her answer, and suddenly she began thinking of her own experiences with Randy. She could remember numerous times when he had bought her both flowers & chocolate and thinking of those moments made her doubt her own logic. Randy wasn't in love with her, so lord knows who had thought up that statement. "So anyway, Sis." Trish continued, knocking her from her own thoughts. "I really think Randy and I are going to work out. We have this connection thats like, WOW!"

Jersey rolled her eyes. They'd been seeing each other for less than a month and Trish was already acting like she was head over heels in love with him. Had she forgotten about all of the shit that Randy had put her through? The nights she had spent crying to her sister, telling her about all the feelings she was holding for him? And hell, what about the threats Trish had made and the promises to cut off his dick the next time she saw him?"

"And in bed? Girl, he. Is. AMAZING!!"

_Guess his dicks staying, then._ "Well as captivating as this conversation is, I'm going to go get some breakfast. BYE."

She didn't give her a chance to respond and instead ended the call, pulling herself up. As soon as she did that a rush of dizziness hit her and she had to use the bed to steady herself, last nights events once again playing a part in her health. "I am never drinking again," She mumbled to herself, collecting her things together so she could go meet John who had left for the gym a couple of hours earlier.

She made her way down to the hotels restaurant and scanned the room, smiling when she saw a few familiar faces. She sauntered over and flopped down beside Eddie, playfully poking at his side to get his attention.

"Sleeping beauty awakes," He smirked, turning his head to look at her.

"I wasn't asleep," She huffed, resting her elbows on the table. "And judging by how I feel, I'm a long, long way from beautiful right about now." He pressed her to go on. "Trish called me earlier today and decided to bore me with in depth detail about her and Randy's relationship."

"Do I sense jealously, mamacita?" Eddie joked. Of course he was still in the dark about her relationship with Randy. It was actually amazing that nobody had slipped up and told him yet. And thank God for that; If Eddie found out that Randy had been using someone he considered his 'Hermana' for sex than he would have left officials peeling himself off of the sidewalk.

"Oh hell no," Jersey huffed, scrunching up her nose. "I just have no desire to hear about Randy at all, let alone his antics in the bedroom. God, I think I know everything but his freaking shoe size."

"15," Dawn chipped in, gaining a few questionable looks from those around the table. "What? I read it in the RAW magazine last week."

"Thanks Dawn. Now I'm officially a Randyholic." Jersey said with a roll of the eyes.

"A whatoholic?" John asked, wrapping his arms around her once he had reached their table.

The special attention his lips gave her neck made her giggle as she turned to look at him. "Oh nothing', baby. I was just saying that with Trish going on and on about Randy I feel like I know everything about him apart from his shoe size."

"And Dawn fixed that by kindly giving her the answer," Rey chuckled.

He nodded an 'Oh' and pulled her off of her seat, settling himself down on it with her now on his lap. "Why do you think I left this morning? I could tell she was going to keep you on the line for awhile."

"Yeah, thanks for abandoning me by the way," She pouted, poking his arm. "Have fun at the gym?"

"Oh, um-" He struggling, swallowing hard. "I didn't go to the gym in the end, babe. Vince actually called me.. There's something I need to talk to you about later."

"Uh oh, somebodies in trouble." Torrie joked, popping a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Oh, nah.. It's nothing' like that," John insisted, waving her off. "I just need to tell you something. Nothing big. Well, kinda.."

Jerseys eyes went wide while her face flushed with worry. She immediately jumped off of his lap and stood infront of him, bracing herself for the worst. _What could he possibly want to talk to her about that he couldn't bring up at breakfast with their best friends?_ "John, your rambling, and when you ramble I know that something bigs happened. That or you've done something wrong. Did you cheat on me? And how the hell does Vince know about it? Wait, does Vince not want me on the road with you guys? Is that it? Because I don't want to get you in troub-"

"Jers," John chuckled, taking her hands in his. "Calm down, okay? It's nothing like that, I promise. And besides, Vince loves having you here.. It gets him media attention, and you know how much he loves that shit." He paused, shaking his head at his ruthless boss. It was true, though. Jersey's presence had earned WWE mentions in almost every gossip blog and magazine going. John couldn't count the number of offers he and Jersey'd had to talk about their relationship publically, it was crazy.

"Then what is it? What did he say?"

"You know that movie I told you about? The one I tried out for? The Marine?" Jersey nodded her head knowingly. "Well I got the part and they want to start filming as soon as possible."

Her eyes narrowed. "How soon?"

"A week.." He admitted.

She thought for a second before finally shrugging her shoulders. "Well.. Thats no big deal, right? I can drive out to see you. Hell, I've got time off, I could probably come stay and with you for awhile. Where are you filming?"

"Australia..."

Her mouth dropped. _Australia?... AUSTRALIA!? That was like a thousand miles away and not to mention that the place was crawling with spiders, snakes and everything else she hated. _She tugged her hands out of his grasp and ran one through her gorgeous blonde hair. "And you couldn't have told me this any sooner?"

"It was a last minute thing," He sighed, eying the table full of wrestlers and divas who were all sat in silence, most averting their gaze to something other than the couple. "But thats not all of it."

She sucked in a breath. "It's.. Not?"

"The writers didn't want to say that I was leaving for a movie, so they came up with some kinda' storyline that would help bring in these news kids from one of the development territories. Basically, they're going to say I was stabbed, and.. They want you to be involved."

She scoffed and shook her head. "Are you kidding me?"

"Only for a couple of weeks, babe. Three at the most. Just to anticipate my return, you know?"

"Anticipate your return?" She laughed loudly. "Your John fucking Cena. You don't need me anticipating your god damn return!" Everything was silent for a moment as she paused to rub her temple. This was just to much information for her to process. "And even if I considered doing it, do you really think that FOX will just let me go appear on some other show? I have stipulations in my contract, John."

"Vince has already spoke to them. He's agreed to promote your show in exchange for your services-"

"My services? You make me sound like some cheap hooker or something." Jersey snapped, crossing her arms. "I mean, do I even get a say in this? How long have you all been planning this, huh?"

"Like I said, I've only just found out about it, baby. Vince called me this morning to run the idea past me.."

"And what about me?" She cried, her voice cracking as her eyes brimmed with fresh tears begging for release. "What am I supposed to do while you're gone? Just sit here waiting for you to come back?" He went to speak but she raised her hand to stop him. "No John, I don't want to hear it. Matter of fact, I don't even want to fucking look at you right now. Stay away from me."

And with that she turned on her heel and stormed out of the hotel's restaurant, leaving John and the rest of their friends in utter silence and shock. _He hadn't expected her to react like that._


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6: SAYING GOODBYE**

**A/N/Disclaimer**___ Own nothing apart from Jersey. Big apoligies for the delay and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Please do so for this chapter, it'll make me love you forever. hehe!_

**Warning: **_This chapter contains sexual content_

October 7th, 2004. - Smackdown.

Wiping a falling tear from her cheek, Jersey continued to mush around the food on her plate. She hadn't eaten much of it; she couldn't stomach it - not while her mind was on John. Tonight was his last night on Smackdown and it was Jersey's last opportunity to spend some quality time with him before he flew to Australia to begin filming his first movie.

They would be spending John's time left with each other if they were actually talking. Truth is, neither one of them had been able to say a word to each other without it erupting in an argument since Jersey had found out he was leaving.

Jersey looked up and smiled at the monitor. John was out in the ring talking with his hometown fans. He had been looking forward to coming back to Boston for awhile now and had even talked about introducing her to his parents. Unfortunately for Jersey, she had been booked on the England tour with Smackdown to help continue his storyline with Carlito. _The things you do for love!_

The afro haired Puerto Rican bounced onto the screen and down the ramp talking about how "uncool" John was and how he was going to take away his championship. She rolled her eyes, this must be the Carlito kid John had told her about, the one who was going to "stab" him. She frowned as Carlito DDT'd John and spit an apple in his face, her face screwing up as he slowly sat up after, the evidence of his attack still all over him.

Her attention was taken off of the monitor when an attractive looking man sat down opposite her and extended his hand. "Mark Jindrak," He introduced as she reached out to shake it. "Your Jersey right? Cena's girl?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah... Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," He grinned, showing off his perfect white smile. "I'm a friend of Randy's... Randy Orton's?"

She tensed up immediately and took back her hand. "Oh really? That's... Nice."

"Yeah," He smirked, his hand falling back in his lap. "I hear he's dating your sister now. Must be rough..."

"Not really," She shrugged, already growing extremely agitated by this new face.

"Doesn't that bother you? I mean, you and Randy had some serious shit going on and now all of a sudden he's banging your Sister..."

"To be real honest with you, I don't care-"

"Sure you don't," He scoffed. Jersey had to clench her fists to stop herself from snapping. This guy was like an exact double of Randy.

"Do you have a reason for bugging me? Or like Randy do you enjoy being annoying? Because incase you didn't realize, I'm in the middle of eating, and your face? It puts me off my food..."

He laughed and raised his hands in mock defence. "Woah, woah. Calm down there, sweet cheeks. I'm not here to get on your bad side, alright? I've been watching you for over ten minutes and you haven't even touched your food - I just figured you and Cena were having problems and you may need someone to talk to."

"You're not exactly my ideal shoulder to cry on," She mumbled, looking back down at her food.

"Well then maybe I'll go find John. It must be hard knowing that his girl is still in deep with his best friend... Poor guy."

"Is that what Randy told you?" She exploded, looking back up at him. "Give me a fucking break! I despise that man and I wouldn't get involved with him again even if my life depended on it!" She stood up and gathered her things as Mark watched on with an amused expression. "To be real with you, Mark - You're not really making a good first impression, so if you don't mind I'm going to go find my boyfriend. The man I love!"

She stormed past as he simply sat back on his chair and chuckled. Jersey was absolutely livid; what had Randy been telling people about the two of them? And more importantly, how long would it be before Eddie found out? Pushing all that to the back of her mind, she finally found John's locker room and walked inside. He was her priority right now and she had to fix things with him before it was too late. "Hey, can we talk?"

He stopped pacing and turned to look at her, his breath catching in his throat when he got a look at her beautiful face. The past few days had been hell for him. They had done nothing but argue and it was driving him crazy. "Of course we can, boo." He said with a reassuring smile, stepping closer to her.

She took in a deep breath. His cologne tickled her nose and made her stomach do somersaults. "H-how are you?"

Stupid question, but she didn't know what else to say. In response he just shrugged his shoulders and looked down at her. "Been better."

She nodded her head slowly. "And... You're still leaving?"

"Saturday morning," He confirmed with a nod.

She let out a shaky sigh and rubbed a face. She was hoping he'd say no, that he'd stay with her, but it was just wishful thinking. "I can't make you change your mind, and deep down I know you won't. But... I can't let you leave with things the way they are between us, okay? You mean so much to me and you being here is going to be hard, but you've got to do what you've got to do, right?"

"Right," He smiled. "Jersey, we're better than this aight? It's just a couple of months and then I'll be back and everything will go back to normal. You'll survive, _we'll_ survive. Even if I'm not with you physically, I'll be with you in here."

Tears fell from her eyes as he took his hand and pointed to her heart. Nobody had ever said these kinds of things to her before and hearing them from him overwhelmed her. She smiled and reached her hand to his cheek, brushing off a piece of apple that still remained on his face. "Here, let me get that..."

"Thanks," He smirked, stroking her cheek with his hand. Before they both knew what was happening, the two were kissing. She tangled her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. The two finally had to come up for air and stared at each other, both with smiles on their faces.

"After my match, how about we go grab some dinner? I'll even cook."

Her brow rose._ John cook? This was an offer she couldn't refuse! _Unfortunately she may have to. "That sounds wonderful babe, but I'm flying to London in the morning and-"

"We have time," He interrupted softly. "I'll drive you to the airport after. Come on baby; let me make it up to you? Please?"

His pouted face and puppy dog eyes made her giggle. Leaning into his chest, she gave in with a sigh and allowed his strong arms to wrap around her. "Fine, you can cook."

-----------------------

Jersey took one last look in the mirror and let out a nervous breath. She was wearing a black slinky Dolce & Gabbana dress with some silver Minolo Bloniks and her hair was down in blonde flowing curls that ran past her shoulders, tinted with black tips that she'd had put in hours before. She was in Dawn Marie's hotel room getting ready for her evening with John, after he had pretty much banned her from their hotel room while he got things ready and the Smackdown diva had offered to help her prepare. She applied some more mascara to her lashed and placed it on the counter, taking a step back. She didn't know why she was so nervous, but she was.

"Damn Jers', you're shaking." Dawn observed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just take a deep breath, okay? Tonight's going to run like clockwork."

She nodded, her eyes averting to the doorway where a hollow knock could be heard. Dawn smiled and answered it, opening the door to reveal John clutching a bouquet of red roses and a heart shaped box of chocolates.

He also donned a black suit, a first for him. Dawn, who found the whole situation overly cute pretended to blush and twirled a piece of her brown hair between her fingers. "Why John, you shouldn't have."

He smirked. "Is she here?"

Jersey almost had to unglue her feet from the floor, moving into the main room to finally see John stood in his black Armani suit. He smiled and handed her the flowers and chocolates, placing a kiss on her cheek which caused her to blush profusely.

Flowers mean I'm 'sorry' and chocolates say 'I love you," Jersey reminded herself.

"Ready, milady?" He asked, putting on an awful English accent.

Dawn stopped them and reached into her purse for her throw-away camera. "Oh, wait! This is _so_ a Kodak moment!"

She snapped a quick picture of the two before finally allowing them to leave, the couple walking arm in arm down the corridor until they reached his hotel room. John held the door open for her and ushered her in, her breath catching in her throat at the amount of trouble he had gone to.

The whole room was lit by candlelight and rose petals were scattered across the floor, leading out to the balcony where a table was set up for them to have dinner on. Smiling, she spun around and placed a kiss on his lips. This was by far the sweetest thing a man had ever done for her.

Once dinner was served and they were both sat comfortably eating, talk moved on to their past. Sipping a glass of white wine, she listened intently as John told her all about his childhood, his brothers and how he got into wrestling. Once he was done, he reached out and took her hand, repeating the cheesy line they had both heard so many times before. "So, tell me about you."

She giggled and rolled her eyes playfully. "There's not much to tell..."

"Sure there is," He insisted, sipping his beer. "Spill."

"Well, I've got three sisters. Trish of course, than there's Melissa and Christy. I'm the baby of the family, always had things my own way. I think Trish and I are probably the closest out of all four of us, even though we haven't got to see each other much lately. Umm, I'm Greek and Polish but I was raised in Canada with my Mom, Dad and sisters, and... Oh! I'm a real girly girl. My whole room is pink."

He smirked. "What about acting? How'd you get into that?"

"I got to know this guy, he actually plays the guy I'm having an affair with on my TV show, and you know... We hit it off and began dating. He got me a screen test and things just blossomed from there. I struggled for awhile and travelled with my sister, which is where I, um... met Randy." She paused awkwardly, silently reminiscing.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and Randy? I mean, you don't gotta tell me, but-"

"It's fine," She insisted with a smile. "We started seeing each other secretly behind my boyfriends back, and then one day I heard Randy talking with Paul Levesque, basically calling me a whore. I quit travelling with my sister that day and went back to acting which must have really got under Randy's skin, because the next thing I know he's calling my boyfriend, telling him that I was cheating whore and that I never loved him. Of course, Randy never gave his name when he called. I know it was him though..."

"Isn't it kind of weird acting beside your ex? Especially one you cheated on?" John pressed.

"We worked things out. We kind of figured it was a sign that it wasn't working; things were going downhill and we were barely talking. I mean, that's no justification for what I did, but..." She trailed off. "You can't take it back, so we moved on. I'm a monogamist, I like commitment - I don't deliberately go around doing that kind of thing, it was just something that happened." He nodded his head slowly. "Besides, he's dating one of my closest friends now and he proposed to her last fall. We're both happy and have moved on."

They chit-chatted for awhile longer before Jersey leaned back, her hands resting on her stomach as she let out a deep breath. "God, I'm stuffed. You never told me that you could cook, though. When you get back I'm going to have you making dinner for me every night!"

John smiled and cleared the plates off the table, placing them on the trolley. Afterwards he moved behind her and leaned forward, whispering in her ear. "Can you keep a secret?" She nodded. "I had abit of help from the hotel."

She got up and held a hand to her heart dramatically. "And there was me thinking you were a chef in training!"

He smirked and placed a kiss on her lips. "Sorry baby."

Her smile faded and they were left staring at each other, an undeniable lust in both of their eyes. Jersey pulled him into a kiss, one that soon got out of control. John carefully backed her up against the wall and kissed at her neck, his hands gripping her waist.

"John, I want you." She managed to get out, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the attention his lips gave her.

"What? You have me, baby girl."

"No," She opened her eyes, walking him back towards the bed until his back hit the mattress. She climbed on top of him and straddled his waist, her hands going for the buttons on his dress shirt. "I want you now..."

She unbuttoned it feverishly and pulled it off of his well-chiselled body, throwing it carelessly across the room. She admired him for a second, letting out a squeal when John suddenly rolled her over and took control. "Are you sure, baby? Because once we start, I ain't gonna be able to stop..." He said huskily, his hands clutching the bottom of her dress.

"Take me," She responded, catching his lips in a kiss.

He didn't need much encouragement and pushed her dress over her hips. She sat up and helped him pull it off over her head, the expensive material disappearing in the same direction as his dress shirt while John's eyes drank in her appearance. She bit her lip as he stared at her, his eyes roaming over her toned, bronze body.

"God, you're beautiful." He muttered as he leant down to place soft feathery kisses along her shoulder blades and down the hollow of her throat. His hands disappeared to the clasp of her bra to undo it and afterwards pushed the straps off of her shoulders.

"Damn," He said under his breath as he removed her bra and got a look at her pierced nipple. He didn't hesitate to take it in his mouth, gently tugging at the ring with his teeth. Jersey moaned loudly, her hands gripping his back as he continued to play with the metal, his left hand working busily on her other breast as he massaged it and played with the nipple.

She was disappointed when he stopped, but when she felt him place gentle kisses down her stomach, she mentally prepared herself for what was about to happen. He pulled the lacy boy shorts from her body and ventured lower...

"Oh fuck, John..." She moaned, her legs tightening around his head as she desperately grabbed what she could of his short brown hair. "Shit, I'm gonna cum..."

John kept going until he had brought her over the edge twice, finally travelling back up her body and to her lips, allowing her to taste her own juices. He got up and kicked off his shoes, removing the rest of his clothes before climbing back on top of her. "I love you," He whispered to her as he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed into her slowly. They both let out a moan as he gave her a second to adjust. She was so damn tight, he thought he was going to explode right there and then.

"Fuck me John," She urged after a few slow thrusts. "Fuck me hard!"

He obliged and began going faster, pounding into her as she encouraged him to do it as hard as he could. Her nails dug into his back while the headboard hit the wall with force, her moans getting louder and louder as he picked up his speed. "Look at me," He forced as her eyes flickered open and she managed to focus in on him, his eyes boring into her as he fucked her as hard as he could. Their love making was overdue and the aggression they had bottled up was spilling out as they both got closer to their orgasm.

They screamed each others names as they came, her walls tightening around his cock as he thrust into her one last time. He rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms, holding her close to him as he placed one last kiss on her lips. "That was worth the wait, boo."

"Yeah, it was." She sighed.

John jerked his head up and rested on his elbows, his eyes full of concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She sniffled. "I'm just going to miss you, that's all."

"I'm going to miss you too," He said sadly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Get some sleep, baby. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
